Sumter County, Florida
Sumter County is a county located in the state of Florida, United States. As of the 2000 Census, the population was 53,345. The 2006 Census estimate puts its population at 68,768 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2006-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Bushnell6 and the largest incorporated municipality is Wildwood. The Villages, an unincorporated neighborhood, is its most populous location. Micropolitan Statistical Area. Sumter County was affected by the massive Florida tornado outbreak of February 2, 2007 and declared a state of emergency. History Sumter County was created in 1853. It was named for General Thomas Sumpter, a hero of the American Revolutionary War. The nickname was given to the county because the region was known for its lawless nature and for being a haven for many moonshiners, crooks, and outlaws. Although extremely rural, in recent years Sumter County has sustained an exceptionally large increase in population, almost solely due to the expansion of The Villages retirement complex, a significant portion of which is in the county. This has dramatically changed the demographics of the county and has brought in significant income. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,503 km² (580 sq mi). 1,413 km² (546 sq mi) of it is land and 90 km² (35 sq mi) of it (5.96%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Marion County - north *Lake County - east *Polk County - southeast *Pasco County - southwest *Citrus County - west *Hernando County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 53,345 people, 20,779 households, and 15,043 families residing in the county. The population density was 38/km² (98/sq mi). There were 25,195 housing units at an average density of 18/km² (46/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 82.60% White, 13.78% Black or African American, 0.51% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.16% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 6.29% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,779 households out of which 18.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.62. In the county the population was spread out with 16.10% under the age of 18, 5.90% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 27.30% from 45 to 64, and 27.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 49 years. For every 100 females there were 113.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 113.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,073, and the median income for a family was $36,999. Males had a median income of $27,346 versus $21,145 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,830. About 9.60% of families and 13.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Bushnell # City of Center Hill # City of Coleman # City of Webster # City of Wildwood Unincorporated *Lake Panasoffkee *Linden *Mabel *The Villages *St. Catherine *Sumterville *Tarrytown *Wahoo *Croom a Coochee External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Sumter County Board of County Commissioners * Sumter County Supervisor of Elections * Sumter County Property Appraiser * Sumter County Sheriff's Office * Sumter County Tax Collector Special districts * Sumter County School Board * Southwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Public Defender, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Citrus, Hernando, Lake, Marion, and Sumter counties * Office of the State Attorney, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida Miscellaneous *Photographs From the State Library & Archives of Florida. Category:Counties of Florida Category:Sumter County, Florida